


A Voice From The Past

by Kiranagi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ghost John Laurens, I Don't Even Know, More tags to be added, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Philip Hampton is just a kid in high school, waiting to have his revelation and hanging out with his friends.But one day, his friends are talking about ghosts and whether they exist, and Philip remembers something... Or, more like, remembers someone... A ghost named John, who he knew in his last life...But who was John? And why did he suddenly appear?...And will Philip meet him again?Sorry if the summary is bad haha





	1. Philip - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really planned tbh. I saw a Congratulations animatic that had John yelling at Alex instead of Angelica, and this happened. And then it became multiple chapters lol
> 
> And this isn't connected to my main reincarnation universe in any way, it's a separate universe entirely. I'm not sure how often this will update, but it's got a story planned so hopefully kinda often! ^-^

"Hey, Philip!"

 

Philip Hampton looks up from his book as he hears his friend say his name, "What is it, Fran?"

 

Frances Law grins, "Do you believe in ghosts?" She gestures to another friend of theirs, "I do, but William says I'm full of crap."

 

William Moore sighs, "There's no way ghosts exist, Fran. It's impossible."

 

Fran snorts, "Says you!" She looks back at Philip eagerly, "What about you?"

 

Philip chuckles, "C'mon, of course ghosts don't-"

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

_Philip tilts his head at the man sitting on his bed, who is looking around the room with a small smile on his face. Philip had seen the man before, quite a few times, but he would always just smile, then vanish into thin air. Philip had never just seen him sitting down..._

 

_The seven year old steps forward and asks curiously, "Who're you?"_

 

_The man jumps a little and looks at him in surprise, then looks around the room again, a bit confused._

 

_Philip steps close enough to gently poke the man's leg, "Hey, mister. Who're you? Are you one 'a Pa's friends?"_

 

_The man flinches back a bit from his touch, then stares at Philip with utter shock, "Y-you can see me...?"_

 

_Philip nods, confused. Sure, the man seemed a bit faint, and the candlelight seemed to be going through him, but he was still there._

 

_The man looks a bit spooked now, but after a few moments he smiles gently at Philip, "My name is John."_

 

_Philip grins, "Mine's Philip!"_

 

_John chuckles, "It's nice to meet you, Philip. How old are you?"_

 

_Philip clambers on the bed and sits next to John, "I'm seven! How old're you?"_

 

_John bites his lip and hesitates for a moment before responding, "I'm twenty seven."_

 

_Philip gasps softly, "Woah! That's a lot older than me!"_

 

_John chuckles, "I guess it is..."_

 

_Philip bounces a little, "What're you doin' here, mister John?"_

 

_John just shrugs, "Looking around, I guess... Though I've been watching over you, too."_

 

_Philip widens his eyes, "Really? Did Ma and Pa ask you to?"_

 

_John shakes his head, "No... Your parents don't actually know that I'm here... And you can't tell them, okay?"_

 

_Philip tilts his head, "Why not?"_

 

_John smiles, "Because you're the only one who can see me."_

 

_"I am?"_

 

_John nods, "Uh-huh. I'm here to watch over you, so only you can see me." He gently ruffles Philip's hair, "And touch me, apparently."_

 

_Philip giggles, then looks at him in awe, "Are you a angel?"_

 

_John chuckles, though his smile fades a little, "Not quite... I used to be just like you, in fact."_

 

_Philip leans into the hand still on his head, making John smile again, "Why aren't you anymore?"_

  
  
_John gently strokes Philip's hair, making the boy giggle again, "I'll tell you when you're older..."_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

"-ilip? _Philip!_ "

 

Philip jumps and quickly focuses on the person shaking him, yelping as he tries to push them away and letting out a little screech as he almost falls out of his seat because of it. He quickly rights himself, then shoots a glare at Fran, "What the heck, Fran!? Why'd you shake me like that!?"

 

Fran is frowning worriedly, "You completely spaced out, Philip. You were talking, and then you just stopped dead and started staring off into space!"

 

William also looks worried, "We both called your name, but you didn't react... That's why Fran started shaking you."

 

Philip frowns, "Oh... Sorry, I just..."

 

Fran widens her eyes a little, "Did you just have your revelation or something?"

 

Philip shakes his head, "No... Not completely, anyway. I did remember something, though..."

 

William widens his eyes as well, then leans forward a bit eagerly, "What'd you remember?"

 

Philip bites his lip. _'What was all of that...? And what triggered it...?"_

 

Fran giggles, "What could you have remembered from us talking about whether ghosts exist or not?"

 

Philip widens his eyes a little, then laughs a little as he realizes something about John. Something that his seven year old past self would have never thought. "I remembered meeting a ghost."

 

Fran blinks, then snorts, trying not to full out laugh, "S-seriously?"

 

William's face falls and he looks exasperated, "You're kidding."

 

Philip shakes his head, smiling, "Nope! Apparently, when I was seven, I walked into my room and met a man names John, who was a ghost. Of course, I didn't _realize_ that he was a ghost at the time, but still."

 

Fran grins widely at William, "I told you! Ghosts exist!"

 

William sighs, "Why do you think he was a ghost...?"

 

Philip hums thoughtfully, "Well... He was kinda faint and see-through. And when I asked him who he was, he looked around and didn't realize I was talking to him until I poked his leg."

 

Fran's eyes shine, "You could touch him? What'd it feel like?"

 

Philip inspects his hand, trying to remember, "Kinda cold... And it didn't quite feel like a person, though I can't really describe how... Anyway, he seemed really shocked that I could see and touch him, and he said to not tell my parents that he was around, because I was the only one who could see him."

 

Fran bounces excitedly, "You gotta tell me if you remember anything else!"

 

Philip laughs, "I will, don't worry."

 

William still tries to weakly protest, "He might not have been a ghost..."

 

Philip smirks, "He said that he used to be a normal person like me, and when I asked him why he wasn't anymore, he looked sad and said he'd tell me when I was older. You don't exactly tell a seven year old that you're dead and you're apparently watching over him from now on."

 

William sighs heavily and covers his face with his hands, "Can't argue with that..."

 

Fran laughs, then groans as the bell rings, "Ugh, math... You gotta tell me _everything_ after school, okay Philip?"

 

Philip laughs as he stands up, "Okay, okay."

 

William grabs his stuff, "I wanna hear this just to see how in-depth you got."

 

Philip grins, "Don't worry, I'll tell you guys what was said word for word."

 

Fran salutes him as she walks off to her class, and William chuckles at her before doing the same.

 

Philip walks a bit more slowly, a little lost in thought. _'Who was I...? There was a candle lighting up the room, and it looked a bit old-fashioned in general... Not to mention my clothes... And John was wearing some kind of uniform... Who was he? How'd he die?'_

 

Philip sucks in a breath as something else occurs to him. _'Was he reincarnated too...?'_

 


	2. John - Choice

John Lewis knocks on his best friend's door a bit frantically, his mind replaying the images over and over again. _'This is crazy. Am I crazy?_ Was _I crazy?'_

 

George Frederick opens the door and raises an eyebrow at John, before stepping back to let him in, "Come on, then. Before you pass out or something."

 

John walks inside and hurries to George's room, standing there and impatiently tapping his foot as George follows at a more reasonable pace.

 

George shuts his bedroom door so they don't bother his parents, then looks at John and crosses his arms, "Alright, what happened?"

 

John swallows thickly, suddenly hesitant. _'He might think I've totally lost it...'_

 

George smiles, "Remember when I told you that I think I used to be British royalty? I thought I was losing it, seeing things like a throne room and people running around calling me 'your highness'. But you listened to me, and believed me."

 

John smiles a little, "Yeah, of course I did. You're my best friend..."

 

George chuckles, "So tell me what happened. You know I'll listen."

 

John takes a deep breath, lets it out in a whoosh, then bites his lip, "...I think I was a ghost."

 

George widens his eyes a little, then motions for John to continue.

 

John sits on George's bed, "I remembered walking with some people. We were wearing some kind of uniform- thinking back on it now, I _know_ I recognized it, but I can't remember what it looked like now- and we were holding guns. Like, older-fashioned guns. We got attacked by other people, wearing different uniforms, and I got sh-shot..."

 

George winces, "Ouch..."

 

John nods, grimacing, "Yeah... I coulda gone without remembering that. I'm pretty sure that's what killed me, too. It hurt like hell, I heard more gunshots and some shouting, and then everyone just... F-faded away into b-blackness, and I-I just went n-numb a-and..." John trails off, his eyes unfocused and his breathing speeding up as he begins trembling.

 

George sits next to John and wraps his arms around him, pulling his friend close, "Shh... It's okay, John. I'm here, you're not there anymore... That's not going to happen for a long time, I promise. I won't let it."

 

John buries his face in the other teen's shoulder and lets out a shaky chuckle, "A-and we wonder why p-people think w-we're dating..."

 

George chuckles as well, "We would be a damn adorable couple and you know it."

 

John nods a little, "We a-absolutely would..." He pulls away a little and gives George a cheeky grin, ignoring the tears in his eyes, "N-no homo though."

 

George rolls his eyes, though he's smiling fondly, "John, we're both about as straight as a zigzag. All the homo."

 

John laughs and wipes his eyes, "True." He cuddles up against George, relaxing again.

 

George just gently rubs his back, used to John's cuddly nature at this point, "So you said you think you were a ghost? Why? I've never heard of anyone remembering any kind of afterlife."

 

John hums thoughtfully, "Well... When I... Woke up, I guess, I saw two bubble-looking things. One was white and kinda glowy, and it felt... Warm, would be the best way to describe it... And the other one showed a room, with a crib, and a man holding a baby boy. The room looked really old-fashioned too, it was lit by a candle... I touched the bubble that showed the room, and I was suddenly _in_ the room, only a few steps away from the man, and I was floating a little, which was a weird feeling in itself."

 

George gently takes out John's ponytail and runs his fingers through the curly hair, snickering, "Please tell me he could see you, and you scared the crap out of him."

 

John laughs and shakes his head, "Sadly, no. He couldn't see me. I tried really hard to get him to notice me, though."

 

George starts absentmindedly braiding John's hair, "Maybe you guys were friends?"

 

John nods, "That's what I figured, since we looked nothing alike. After a while of trying to get him to see me, I started wandering around the house. No one else would see me either, and when I tried to leave the house, there was like... An invisible wall stopping me. Then my sister barged into my room and found me spaced out at my desk, so she decided that screaming directly in my ear was the best way to snap me out of it."

 

George bites his lip to try and stifle a laugh.

 

John smacks his arm, "Hey, it really hurt my ears! You've heard my sister scream!"

 

George nods, still trying to silence his giggles, "Yep. I have. Doesn't make it any less funny."

 

John huffs softly and rolls his eyes, then snuggles closer, "I ran here right after that... I had to tell you." He chuckles, "Though, I wasn't sure if you'd believe me... Heck, _I'm_ not sure that I believe me."

 

George pets his hair, "I believe you, don't worry. There's no way you could've gotten so freaked out by something you made up, and if you weren't asleep, then it must be real."

 

John smiles, "It's still weird... But thanks."

 

George stretches over to grab some hairbands from his dresser, "Well we'll figure it out, don't worry!"

 

John nuzzles his shoulder, "Thanks, George. Just... For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
> Sometimes my brain gives me ideas and won't let me not write them. This King George/John friendship was one of those ideas.  
> I am not going to turn this into shipping, I swear. It will be only platonic. I don't think the fandom needs this ship XD  
> And to by clear, neither of them remember their past lives. George has some clues, like he thinks he used to be British royalty, but they don't know anything specific.  
> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
